Hitotsuno Shigusamo
by Kina Arisugawa
Summary: Dan ketika itupula aku melihat sosoknya yang tengah berpidato di aula olahraga, entah kenapa mata ini tidak ada hentinya memandang wajahnya,pdhl ada banyak siswa yg tampan & sebaya dgnku! IchiRuki & KaienRuki


**-Pagi hari: dikediaman Kuchiki-**

Tek…tekktektekk…Cssshh…

Seorang wanita setengah baya, berambut hitam legam tengah memasak nasi goreng didapur untuk sarapan kedua anaknya di pagi ini.

" Ohayo Okaasan, Ohayo Niisama "

" Ohayo, Ara…kau sudah bangun, sayang! "

" Hm…, tumben kau tidak telat bangun pagi ini _Kurcaci_, Sruulp…"

BUGH

Kaki kanan mungilnya berhasil menginjak salah satu kaki mangsa –Ulquiorra A.K.A Niisama– yang ada dibawah meja makan.

SRRROOT

Green tea yang sedang asik disruput Sang korban pagi ini pun, berhasil keluar kembali dari dalam mulutnya.

" Ittaaiiii~" rintih sang korban.

"hahaha…rasakan itu, we…" tutur pelaku dengan penuh kemenangan.

"Dasar…,kau-"

"Hei kalian berdua sudah jangan ribut di meja makan, ayo cepat sarapan, ini sudah Ibu buatkan nasi goreng"

" Arigato Okaasan"

"Iya sayang, dihabiskan ya sarapannya"

"Nyam…nyam…em…" menjawab dengan satu kali anggukan kepala seraya melahap nasi goreng yang sudah ia masukkan sesendok ke dalam mulut mungilnya.

"Oh iya Okaasan, apa Otousan sudah berangkat?"

"Iya, dari jam 6 pagi tadi sudah berangkat menuju Narita Airport, memangnya ada apa Ulqui?"

" hm.. nandemo nai, Sruulp…"

'_Cih…Niisama yang aneh'_ batin Rukia

KREK… SRET…

Pria berkulit putih pucat itu bangkit dari tempat duduknya, lalu iapun meraih tas kerjanya yang terletak di bangku sebelah kanannya.

"Ya…aku sudah selesai sarapan, kalau begitu aku berangkat dulu ya Okaasan!"

" Ya…, hati-hati dijalan"

"hm…"

"A..ano …Niisama"

Pria berkulit putih pucat bermata hijau tosca itu hanya memalingkan wajahnya, untuk melihat sosok adiknya yang masih duduk di ruang makan.

"Apa hari ini Niisama pulang cepat?"

"Hm…coba kuingat-ingat dulu jadwal mengajarku hari ini"

Dengan meletakan salah satu tangannya di dagu, pria berambut hitam legam itupun mulai memerintahkan otak kecilnya untuk mengingat, namun tiba-tiba saja…

"Hei sudah-sudah…, Ulqui cepat kau berangkat sana, tidak pantas kan seorang Dosen tiba dikampus tidak lebih awal dari Mahasiswanya"

"Hm…, Baiklah kalau begitu aku berangkat"

CKREK…

"E…Chotto matt-"

"Ja-ne Chibi"

BLAM

"PUH…"

Si Adik hanya bisa menggembungkan kedua pipinya setelah Sang kakak berhasil keluar dari rumah tanpa belum sempat Rukia memberikan komentar akibat ejekan dari Niisama-nya itu.

"Dan kau Nona manis, cepat habiskan sarapanmu itu, apa kau tahu sekarang jam berapa sayang?"

Setelah mendengar perkataan Ibunya, Rukia melirik ke arah jam tangan violet bermotif kepala Chappy –nama kelinci– yang ia pakai ditangan kirinya, ketika melihat jarum pendek-nya menunjuk ke angka 7, dan jarum panjang jam-nya menunjuk ke angka 10…

"HUWE…AKU TELAT"

Gluk…Gluk…Glukk…

"Pelan-pelan minum susunya, nantikau tersedak"

Gluk…PUAH…

"Aku berangkat ya…"

DRAP…DRAP…DRAP…

"Rukia…kau melupakan ini"

"Ara…,bisa-bisanya aku lupa bawa bento buatan Okaasan yang super Oishi ini"

"Hahaha kamu bisa saja, sudah cepat berangkat"

CUP

Ritual setiap pagi yang dilakukan Rukia –Sang anak bungsu keluarga Kuchiki– memberikan sebuah kecupan dipipi Ibunya sebelum ia berangkat ke sekolah.

"Arigato Okaasan, Yosh ittekimasu~"

Sang Ibu hanya bisa tersenyum lembut sambil melambaikan tangan ke anak perempuannya itu sampai sekiranya anak itu sudah tidak nampak lagi dari pandangannya, setelah itu kembali ke dalam rumah untuk melanjutkan rutinitasnya sebagai Ibu rumah tangga.

Dan cerita ini pun dimulai~

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimmer<strong>

**Bleach © Tite Kubo**

**Hitotsuno Shigusamo © Kina Echizen**

ATTENTION : Fic ini adalah fiksi belaka. apabila ada kesamaan atau kemiripan di dalam fic atau cerita lain dalam bentuk apapun, itu adalah akibat unsure ketidak disengaja/ tidak tahu sama sekali. Karena fic ini murni dari imajinasi saya.

* * *

><p><strong>-RUKIA POV-<strong>

DRAP…DRAP…DRAP…

Langkah kaki mungilku sebisa mungkin ku langkahkan lebar-lebar setelah lelah ku berlari dari rumah tadi, dan kini pintu gerbang sekolah tinggal beberapa meter lagi didepan mata, huhf.. syukurlah pintu gerbang belum ditutup.

KRIIING…KRIIING…

Hm…terkadang aku juga berfikir ingin mengendarai sepeda ke sekolah, agar aku tidak perlu berlari-lari jika aku telat, tapi bagaimana bisa..? aku saja tidak bisa mengendarai sepeda, kalau sepeda roda empat mungkin aku bisa, he…

KRIING…KRIIING…

Huft…menggelikan sekali ya, di usiaku yang sudah menginjak 17 tahun ini masih belum bisa mengendarai sepeda roda dua…

KRIIING…

Terlebih lagi di usiaku –yang tergolong usia remaja– ini aku belum juga memiliki…

TUK

"Auw~"

Grr.. ada seseorang yang menepuk kepalaku

" Hei…kau fikir jalan ini milik sesepuhmu, Chibi"

"KEH, Siapa yang kau maksud chi-"

"Sudah, cepatlah nanti keburu pintu gerbangnya ditutup"

"Eh..ka-"

"Aku duluan ya, dag~"

Ck… apa sih, ternyata si Rambut Jeruk itu yang tadi menepuk kepalaku, melihat sikapnya yang baru saja itu, aku jadi merasa bingung apakah dia itu orang yang sama dengan seseorang yang dulu pernah menyatakan cinta kepadaku -pada saat di awal semester ajaran baru dua tahun yang lalu- atau bukan?, well aku harap sih bukan dan walaupun benar dia adalah orangnya juga aku tetap tidak peduli, kenapa ?, karena kini aku tengah menikmati rasa manis dan indahnya suka-ku terhadap salah satu sensei –atau dapat dikatakan ia juga secara kebetulan menjabat sebagai wali kelasku– di _Karakura Koukousei _(Baca:SMA), apakah rasa suka ku ini akan berkembang-dan tumbuh menjadi suatu kata 'Cinta'.

KREEEK

Tiba-tiba saja ketika tersadar dari lamunanku mengenai _Sensei tercinta_-ku (Hegh..lebay) itu, pintu gerbang SMA Karakura itu akan ditutup oleh si Botak -penjaga sekolah- ,Kyaa…benar yang dikatakan si kepala jeruk itu, aku harus bergegas

DRAP…DRAP…DRAP…

"TUNGGU~ JANGAN DITUTUP DULU"

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

-Hitotsuno Shigusamo-

.

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

* * *

><p><strong>-Usai jam pelajaran kedua-<strong>

"Huhft akhirnya kena hukuman juga dari Ochi-sensei…"

Dengan tampang lelah yang kutampakkan untuk mengiringi langkahku menuju ruangan lab. Computer yang sebentar lagi akan dimulai dengan dipandu oleh Nemu-sensei, aku terus bergumam sendiri.., dan akhirnya sampai juga diriku di lab. Membosankan ini, bagaimana aku tidak bosan? lihat saja, disini tidak ada _You-Know-Who_ (ini bukan tentang musuh bebuyutannya Harry Potter,ok) em…_Sensei terganteng_-ku.

KREEK

Begitu aku membuka pintu ,ternyata baru ada enam orang yang menghuni,ya enam orang itu diantaranya adalah dua orang siswa dan empat orang siswi, dan dari salah satu empat orang siswi itu ada sahabatku, oh bagus jadi kau pergi ke ini duluan tanpa menungguku yang tadi sedang menerima hukuman dari Ochi-sensei untuk mengembalikan buku-buku paket ke perpustakaan. Dan sudah dapat dipastikan alasanmu meninggalkanku, untuk mendapatkan tempat duduk yang dekat dengan jendela kan?

Hah.. lebih baik aku juga segera mencari tempat duduk yang strategis seperti yang ditempati sahabatku itu, mumpung belum pada datang, Haha arti tempat paling strategis bagiku adalah _tempat yang dapat melihat keluar jendela_, yah siapa tahu saja nanti ditengah-tengah pelajaran ini, Kaein lewat disekitar sini, iya kan?

Ya Kaein adalah nama dari sensei sekaligus wali kelas yang ku maksud tadi…,Beliau adalah seorang guru pelajaran Matematika. Khe padahal kalau aku ingat-ingat kembali, semenjak aku masih duduk dibangku _Shougakusei_ (Baca:Sekolah Dasar) sampai dengan aku duduk di bangku _Chuugakusei_ (Baca: Sekolah Menengah Pertama), aku tidak pernah suka dengan yang namanya pelajaran matematika, He…namanya saja mate-mati-ka, kalian akan menemukan pengulangan kata 'Death'(Baca:Mati) disetiap pemenggalan katanya. Dan bukankah itu sudah mengisyaratkan bahwa dalam proses penyelesaiannya, kita –sebagai seorang pelajar khususnya- dituntut mati-matian mencari jawabannya? Ok itu penafsiranku dulu, jauh sebelum aku seperti sekarang ini. Ya karena sekarang, semenjak aku memasuki tahap pendidikan selanjutnya di _Karakura Koukousei_ ini aku mulai menyukai pelajaran yang dulu ku anggap terkutuk dan mampu merontokkan rambutku ini. Entahlah kenapa aku sekarang jadi seperti ini? Jadi begitu menyukai , bahkan terkadang aku sangat menunggu-nunggu datangnya hari dimana aku mendapatkan jadwal pelajaran matematika dikelas. Ah…sebenarnya aku ini benar-benar sudah menyukai pelajaran matematika, atau…seseorang yang mengajarkannya dikelas…?

Dan…ah… sejak kapan aku mulai menyukai sosoknya itu? Em..mungkin saja itu terjadi pada saat upacara pagi penerimaan murid baru 2 tahun yang lalu.

_Dan ketika itupula aku melihat sosoknya yang tengah berpidato di aula olahraga, ketika itu entah kenapa irisan violetku ini ingin selalu memandangnya, lalu pada saat bertemu secara tidak disengaja dikoridor mata ini tidak ada hentinya memandang wajahnya, padahal ada banyak siswa yang er bisa dikatakan tampan dan sebaya denganku disana, tapi mengapa? Mengapa mudah sekali irisan violetku ini terhubung dengannya?, inikah yang dinamakan 'Love at the first sight'._

"RUKIA~"

Oh ya aku sedang asyik mengingat-ingat masa-masa pertemuanku dengan Kaein, kini ada yang memanggil namaku dengan berteriak begitu.

Dan aku hanya menengok dengan wajah malasku -yang kembali muncul diwajahku- ke sumber suara, ya siapa lagi yang punya suara super CEMPRENG seperti itu selain Sena.

"Lihat keluar deh, ada Kaien baru turun dari tangga lho"

TAP…TAP…TAP…

Tanpa perlu menunggu komando, akupun bergegas mendekatkan diri ke jendela, kuletakkan kedua tangan mungilku ke permukaan kaca jendela di sambil mata ini mulai ditumpukan ke arah tangga yang tepat berada didepan kaca yang aku hampiri ini.

Dan benar saja, itu Kaien yang baru saja turun dari anak tangga terakhir dan hah seperti biasanya dimana ada Kaien disitu pula ada siswi-siswi yang mendekatinya, pemandangan yang cukup membuatku GERAH

DEG

Mata kami bertemu, dan eh…

Syut…Syut…

Kaien melambai-lambaikan telapak tangannya…, apa ia menyuruhku untuk menghampirinya?

Maka akupun keluar dari itu dan pergi menghampiri Kaien dan egh dua orang siswi yang juga berada disisi kiri dan kanan Kaien.

Ada apa ya…

"Memanggilku?" tanyaku sambil menunjuk wajahku dengan jari telunjuk tangan kananku.

Lalu tiba-tiba Kaien memposisikan dirinya tepat sebelah kananku.

"Yap, dan untuk kalian berdua saya akan perkenalkan, ini Kuchiki Rukia salah satu murid dikelasku, dan dia juga salah satu murid dengan nilai matematika paling bagus seangkatan, jadi kalau kalian mau tanya-tanya ke dia saja ya"

Eh…

"Ok tolong dibantu ya Kuchiki…"

DOOOONG

Kedua orang siswi itu hanya bisa bercengo ria sama denganku, sesaat ketika Kaien mengucapkan itu dan meninggalkan kami

"Cih…sebenarnya sih soal yang seperti ini aku juga sudah ngerti" celetuk salah satu dari dua orang siswi tadi yang kini ada disamping kananku

"Iya…,padahalkan maksud kita kan ingin PDKT!" timpal seorang yang ada disebelahnya.

Hii…, aku hanya bisa bergidik ngeri melihat aura kekesalan mereka berdua

_Disamping itu…_

_Sebenarnya Kaien itu…_

_Lemot atau pura-pura sih… _

Ekh…begitu tersadar dari fikiranku sendiri, kini aku berdiri sendirian di depan tangga, he…kemana perginya dua orang itu? Hm yasudahlah, toh bukankah mereka sendiri yang bilang bahwa sebenarnya niat utama mereka itu bukan untuk menanyakan hal -berkaitan dengan matematika- yang mereka tidak mengerti tetapi untuk PDKT dengan Kaien!.

.

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

* * *

><p><strong>-Usai jam pelajaran -<strong>

Ugh akhirnya selesai juga pelajaran membosankan itu, eh tapi tidak apalah yang terpenting hari ini aku sudah ketemu Kaien Hiihihi…

TUK

"Auw" aku elus-elus puncak kepalaku, hei…siapa sih yang memu-

"He…Cengar-cengir sendiri, kenapa kamu? Senang ya tadi ketemu pujaan hati" goda Sena sambil menyikut-nyikut tangan kiriku, ho~ jadi tadi tuh dia yang memukul kepalaku dengan buku.

"Ck,apaan sih Sena"

"Hahahaha sudahlah mengaku saja, lagipula siapa sih yang tidak suka dan kegirangan sampai-sampai cengar-cengir sendirian seperti orang gila jika sudah bertemu dengan Kaien-sensei, Sang _Sensei Idol _di Karakura Koukousei. Semua murid khususnya para siswi disini menyukainya, ya kecuali aku sih, hehehe"

Yah itulah sahabatku, Sena…! jika sudah bicara, lama untuk menemukan tanda titik-nya.

"Kau nyindir aku?"

"Ahahha gomen-gomen, Aku hanya bercanda kok!"

Hm…tapi perkataanya itu ada benarnya juga sih, siapa coba yang siswi disini yang tidak menyukai Kaien? Ok mungkin Sena pengecualian, kenapa? Karena dia sudah memiliki seorang kekasih yang baru saja menginjak satu tahun umur hubungannya dengan Grimmjow, yang juga salah satu siswa kelas duabelas di Karakura Koukousei ini, walaupun berbeda kelas dengan kami beruntungnya dirimu, Sena.

Kembali ke topic awal, Kaien itu memang banyak disukai oleh siswi disini, karena ia memiliki karismatic yang sangat memikat kaum _Hawa_

Bagaimana bisa?. Ya… dia tampan, masih muda, tinggi tapi…jika sudah memasuki waktu istirahat jadi tidak jelas, mana yang murid, kau tahu kenapa? Karena terkadang Kaien suka bergabung er…bermain sepak bola bersama dengan para siswa di lapangan sekolah, dan mungkin itulah sisi lain dari dirinya yang membuat kami semua tertarik –menyukainya–

Huhft kadang aku jadi ingin tahu, sebenarnya ada berapa banyak siswi disini yang mencintai Kaien yang seperti itu ya?

**Ngiing…panggilan untuk Kuchiki Rukia dari kelas duabelas B, diharap datang ke depan perpustakaan"**

"Eh ada apa ya?" tanyaku pada Sena, yang lalu hanya ditanggapinya dengan mengangkat kedua bahunya.

"Entahlah, mungkin ada yang ingin bertemu denganmu?"

Eh…, masa? Seingatku Okaasan tidak pernah mengunjungiku kesekolah kecuali jika memang ada surat kunjungan kesekolah, Niisama juga tidak akan ke sekolahku ini kalau tidak ada keperluan terkait pekerjaannya sebagai seorang Dosen, lalu Otousan…? Sekarang kan sedang keluar kota untuk melakukan riset, lalu siapa yang ingin berte-

PLUK

"Ye…kenapa malah bengong, sudah sana temui" Sena menyadarkan lamunanku dengan cara khasnya yaitu menepuk pundakku dan mendorongku kedepan.

"I-iya…,aku tinggal dulu ya" lalu akupun pergi meninggalkan Sena menuju perpustakaan.

.

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

* * *

><p><strong>-Di depan perpustakaan-<strong>

"Yo…Kuchiki"

"Eh…"

_Kyaaaaa benarkah ini? _Batinku kegirangan.

"Eh ada apa ya?" tanyaku ragu pada sosok yang sangat kupuja ini.

"Ano…, tadi maaf ya aku agak memaksamu untuk menggantikanku mengajari kedua muridku tadi"

"Oh itu, tidak juga kok sebenarnya mere-" ups, aku reflex menutup mulutku dengan kedua tanganku, huhft aku hampir keceplosan mengatakan tujuan sebenarnya dari kedua siswi-siswi tadi.

"Yasudah kalau begitu, aku traktir kamu jus ya"

Ya memang kebetulan tidak jauh dari perpustakaan terdapat _Vending Machine _dengan berbagai rasa minuman yang tersedia didalamnya. Dan kami sedang berdiri tepat didepan vending machine itu.

"Eh…tidak apa-apa nih, gaji Kaien kan kecil?" dengan wajahku yang mungkin sekarang sedikit merona merah aku dengan entengpula mengatakan perkataan itu.

TUK

Ia memukul pelan puncak kepalaku dengan tangan kanannya.

"Dasar tidak sopan, kata siapa gajiku kecil, gajiku ini gede lho, he…apa kamu malu aku traktir?"

"Ahahaha iya-iya aku percaya, maafkan kata-kataku tadi ya Kaien"

"ya tidak masalah, dan berhentilah memanggil nama kecilku, setidaknya panggil aku dengan Shiba Sensei atau Kaien sensei, jika kamu masih menganggapku sebagai gurumu, Kuchiki" titah Kaien, oh ayolah mana mungkin bisa, karena sejujurnya aku telah menganggapmu lebih dari sekedar seorang guru bagiku, melainkan seorang…

"Kalau sudah mengerti, cepat pilih minuman apa yang kau inginkan"

"I-iya…"

"Tapi jangan pilih yang harganya melebihi 100 yen ya, hehe"

GUBRAKH

Hehehe aku hanya bisa sweetdrop setelah mendengarnya…

"Em baiklah kalau begitu aku mau orange jus aja deh!"

"Ok satu orange ju-"

"HOI KAIEN~, LAGI MENTRAKTIR YA?"

"MAU JUGA DONG"

Ck, siapa sih yang mengganggu kebersamaanku dengan Kaien, kualihkan pandanganku ke belakang, dan benar saja dua orang siswa menghampiri kami, yang satu berambut merah dikuncir tinggi jabrik, yang satunya lagi berambut coklat tua dengan model rambut belah tengah, eh tunggu sebentar, sepertinya aku kenal.

"UWO~ Ternyata yang sedang ditraktir Kaien itu Rukia-chan"

Oh yeah…si COWO LEBAY yang selalu berteriak GAJE dikelasku, siapa lagi kalau bukan si Keigo, mau apa dia kesini dengan si Rambut merah itu. Apa sekarang Aizen sensei belum tiba dikelasku?

"KAU CURANG KAIEN, KAMI TIDAK DITRAKTIR" teriak si Rambut merah

"KALIAN BELI SENDIRI DONG" pekik Kaien yang kedua tangannya sedang digelayuti oleh dua makhluk yang _'datang tak dijemput pulang naik bajaj'_ itu.

"Bodo ah, pokonya aku mau yang ini"

PIK

Siswa berambut merah itupun menekan salah satu tombol di vending machine itu, dan setelah itu yang kulihat kini ia tengah mengambil kaleng yang keluar dari mesin itu, hm cappuccino

"HORE~ AKU JUGA"

PIK

Yah kini si lebay Keigo yang menekan tombol vending machine itu, dan sekarang ia berhasil memegang kaleng minuman yang dikeluarkan mesin itu, hm vanilla late.

"He…bisa-bisanya kalian mengambil uangku dari saku, dasar" rutuk Kaein kepada kedua siswa yang kuanggap PENGGANGGU itu.

"Kaien-sensei, jangan berisik, terdengar sampai kedalam lho"

Eh…ada satu orang lagi yang berada disini, siapa –begitu aku mengalihkan pandanganku kebelakang…

PATS

Mata kami bertemu pandang, ya…irisan violet miliku ini bertemu dengan irisan berwarna hazel milik pria berambut jeruk itu, dia kan…

"Tidak boleh berisik ya!" Ucap Kaien kepada si rambut merah dan Keigo sambil menepuk kepala mereka.

Lalu setelah Kaien mengatakan itu, si rambut jeruk itupun kembali masuk ke perpustakaan.

"Cih, apa-apaan sih si Mikan itu" celetuk si rambut merah

"Eh, dia kan yang pernah nembak Rukia-chan!Kasihan~ setelah ditolak dia jadi seperti orang yang dingin terhadap siapapun" kata Keigo dengan innocentnya, dan itu mampu membuatku…

BLUSH~

"A-apaan sih, itu kan sudah lama sekali kejadiannya!" jawabku penuh rasa malu dan gugup, '_oh kami sama mengapa aku memiliki teman se-EMBER_ (Baca: suka bicara seenak jidatnya) ini _dikelasku…_' batinku.

"…Eh…benarkah?"

Huwe…tidak-tidaaak, kumohon jangan tanggapi perkataan si Baka Keigo itu Kaien, Kumohon…

"Eh…, kenapa ditolak? Sayang sekali padahal menurutku kalian cukup serasi" kaien pun tersenyum.

"…" akupun ikut tersenyum, senyum yang dipaksakan. Oh kami sama kenapa juga aku dengan mudahnya hanyut dalam senyumnya…, dan kamu tidak tahu akan hal itu kan, Kaien?

.

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

* * *

><p><strong>-Usai Sekolah-<strong>

Kini aku sedang berjalan dihalaman belakang sekolah menuju pintu gerbang, hah…gara-gara ada barangku yang tertinggal di ruang kesenian, aku jadi harus repot-repot memutar jalan menuju pintu gerbang deh, yah mau bagaimana lagi ini memang karena ruang kesenian itu berada didekat belakang halaman sekolah. dan gara-gara itupula aku ditinggal pulang oleh Sena err…alasan sebenarnya sih karena memang dia sudah ditunggu dengan pacarnya –Grimmjow–

Hah -seperti kata Bondan dalam salah satu liriknya- _Yasudahlah…_

TAP…TAP…TAP…

"Hn…"

Langkah kaki mungilku sejenak ku hentikan ketika aku melihat kepulan asap yang muncul dari belakang tanaman-tanaman yang ada disekitar, dan feelingku mengatakan itu adalah…

KRESEEEK

"Tuh kan benar, itu Kaien"

"Wuaduh…"

Hihihi…aku hanya tertawa kecil melihat reaksi kagetnya barusan, ternyata benar feelingku, dia adalah Kaien yang sedang duduk dibangku panjang -yang terbuat dari kayu- sambil merokok.

"Eh…kenapa dimatikan rokoknya? Tidak apa-apa kok, aku ti-"

"jangan, perokok pasif itu jauh lebih berbahaya"

Kyaa…ternyata kau pengertian sekali ya Kaien, aku jadi tambah suka padamu.

"baru mau pulang? tumben sendirian saja!"

"I-iya…,tadi saya ke ruang kesenian dulu untuk mengambil barangku yang tertinggal, dan temanku sudah pulang duluan dengan pacarnya, hahaha" jawabku kaku sambil mengelus-ngelus leher belakangku, hah kebiasaanku jika sedang gugup muncul.

"Aku juga baru mau pulang, mau kuantar sekalian?"

"Boleh?" tanyaku antusias

"Yap, habis nanti kan kalau kau sudah kuliah pasti ngga bisa ngobrol seperti ini lagi kan, hahahaha"

Tidaaak hentikan…jangan berkata begitu…itu membuatku…

Sakit…

BRUK

Kini akupun memposisikan diriku duduk tepat disampingnya

"…"

Hening…

"Aku…"

"…"

"Rasanya aku jadi tidak ingin cepat-cepat lulus dan kuliah deh…"

"…"

"…karena aku masih ingin diajar oleh Kaien"

"…benarkah?"

DEG

"Oups"

A-apa yang barusan aku katakan, Rukia BAKA…, aku keceplosan…aduh kalau sudah begini...apa sebaiknya aku…tembak saja sekarang

"Benar ingin diajar aku?"

DEG…DEG…DEG…

_AYO BILANG RUKIA…_

"A-aku sebe-"

"Yes, Arigatou Kuchiki"

DOOOONG

"Eh?"

"Hiks, sebenarnya aku sedang sedih"

"ng?"

Sekaran Kaien melipat kedua tangannya didada dan menundukkan kepalanya dalam-dalam…

Ada apa ya…? Kenapa tiba-tiba saja dia jadi…murung begitu…

"Susah payah mengajar, tapi banyak juga yang berkomentar _tidak mengerti_ padaku"

"Eh…eum…mungkin mereka itu…"

"diremehin pula sama anak-anak cowok"

Eh…apa maksudnya ini…kenapa tiba-tiba saja Kaien seperti curhat kepadaku?, hm…lebih baik aku hibur saja.

"Kaien itu orangnya polos ya!"

"He…benarkah?, hm tapi sepertinya aku memang begitu ya, karena hari ini sudah dua orang yang mengatakan itu kepadaku"

"ng?"

Lalu Kaein menegakkan kepalanya sambil menatap lurus kedepan dengan wajah yang Nampak… sedih…, kenapa?

"Sebenarnya hari aku sedang bertengkar dengan pacarku…"

JLEGER

"…Kaien itu…"

Kaein melirik ke arahku

"…bukannya diremehkan ataupun dibenci, melainkan disayang" lanjut ucapanku, yah entah kenapa aku tidak mau terlalu menanggapi pernyataan terakhir yang terlontar dari mulutnya itu. Yang ada kaitannya dengan hm…pacarnya.

"…"

Ia tidak merespon, ok kulanjutkan saja perkataanku plus pendapatku tentang dirinya.

" Memang sih, jika dibandingkan dengan Ukitake-sensei yang tergolong veteran itu, mungkin akan berbeda cara mengajarnya, tapi ketahuilah…"

"…"

"…berkat Kaien lah, aku jadi pintar matematika sekarang, karena kalau Kaien yang menjelaskannya entah kenapa semua materi yang diberikan pasti langsung nempel di otak, A-aku…sama Kaien…suka sekali"

"…Kuchiki…"

Ups…agh…lagi-lagi keceplosan, huwe…ba-bagaimana ini…, kyaa…saat ini yang dapat kulakukan hanya menunduk dalam-dalam sambil memejamkan mata, duh…jantungku serasa dua kali lipat berdetak lebih kecang dari sebelumnya.

"Arigatou"

Eh…, kubuka mataku yang tadi kupaksa untuk dipejamkan , dan setelah kini kuberanikan diri untuk menatapnya kembali…

CRIING

"Hehehehe…"

Wajahnya kini kembali bersinar seperti biasanya, sambil menunjukkan cengir kuda khasnya itu…HEH…

"Kya…Cuma kamu lho yang bilang begitu, jadi percaya diri lagi deh"

DOOEENG~

"Arigato atas supportnya Kuchiki"

"Ehehehehe" tawaku garing

_KYAAA…KENAPA JADI BEGINI…_ teriak batinku

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

-Hitotsuno Shigusamo-

.

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

* * *

><p><strong>-Kediaman Kuchiki-<strong>

"Hmf…Tadaima…"

"Okarinasai…, lho kamu kenapa Rukia? lemas begitu, apa kamu sakit sayang?" tanya Okaasan yang sedang duduk diruang tengah sendirian sambil menonton sinetron.

"Tidak, aku hanya sedikit lelah…, oh iya Niisama sudah pulang?"

"Sudah, sekarang dia ada dikamarnya, memangnya ada perlu apa kamu dengannya? Tadi pagi pun kamu menanyakannya apakah pulang cepat atau tidak begitu, apa ada hal penting ingin kamu tanyakan sayang?"

"E…i-itu…bukan hal terlalu penting juga kok, ehehehe…"

" Eum…begitu…"

"Oiya…, Otousan kapan pulang dari Hokkaido?"

"Hm…siang tadi sih ia telephone katanya lusa baru akan balik dari sana, memangnya kau nitip untuk dibelikan sesuatu ya dengan Otousan?"

"Ehehehe iya…, aku minta dibelikan boneka Chappy khas Hokkaido sama Otousan, yasudah kalau begitu aku ke kamarku dulu ya"

Akupun menuju kamarku, mengganti seragam sekolah musim dinginku dengan baju terusan berwarna putih polos dengan motif polkadot dibagian bawahnya, lalu akupun melangkah ke arah kamar Niisama yang berada di lantai satu dekat dengan ruang keluarga.

TOK…TOK…TOK…

"Masuk saja, tidak dikunci"

CKREK

"Hm…pasti kau ingin menanyakan tentang Kaien lagi, benar?" Niisama yang seolah sudah tahu siapa yang masuk kekamarnya, dengan tujuan apa, dan akan bertanya apa itu, berkata dengan Innocentnya padaku tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari layar computer portable miliknya itu, Ck…aku jadi merasa sedikit tersinggung.

BRUKH

Aku jatuhkan diriku, duduk di kasurnya yang berada tepat disamping kiri meja kerjanya, tepat Niisama sedang mengetik meja kerja tersebut.

"Hmft…iya…, aku Cuma ingin memastika aja"

"Hm…" balasnya singkat tanpa menoleh ke arahku

"Niisama pernah bilang kan kalau Kaien belum punya pacar?"

"Iya…,memang"

"Bohong…, buktinya tadi pas aku tanpa sengaja bertemu dengannya di halaman belakang sekolah sebelum pulang, dia berkata bahwa saat ini dia sedang bertengkar dengan pacarnya"

TIIK

Niisama menghentikan kegiatan mengetiknya, dan kini dia menengok ke arahku.

"Dia memang belum punya pacar, tapi itu dulu pada saat kami sama-sama masih kuliah di Universitas Tokyo"

JLEGER

"Jadi itu artinya…"

Tiik…Tiiik…

Niisama kembali mengetik

"Yah…kalau sekarang mungkin sudah punya" jawabnya datar.

Ugh…Kaien dan Niisama BAKA~ rutukku dan akupun melangkahkan kakiku untuk keluar dari kamar Niisama dengan rasa amarah yang meledak-ledak sehingga…

CKREK…

BLAM

Tanpa tidak disengaja pintu kamar Niisama kubanting, beruntung Sang pemilik kamar tidak berkomentar ataupun marah…, gomene Niisama

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

-Hitotsuno Shigusamo-

.

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

* * *

><p><strong>-Keesokan harinya : Jam pelajaran Olahraga-<strong>

"Hari ini kita olahraga basket ya?" tanya Sena padaku

"Iya" jawabku singkat

"Asyiik…, itu artinya hari ini aku akan olahraga bareng dengan _My beloved_ Grimmjow-kun" Ucapnya sambil lompat-lompat kegirangan.

"O~" responku flat

"Ck…setidaknya kamu juga girang dong, jangan BETE begitu, ga asik ah" keluh Sena padaku yang dari tadi mendapat respon dariku yang memang terkesan tidak peduli

Ok memang benar perkataanya, hari ini aku memang sedang Bad mood jika aku mengingat-ingat kejadian kemarin…

"Rukia kita duduk dipinggir sana yuk"

…terlebih untuk hari ini…

"Rukia~"

…ya…hari ini mata kami belum bertatapan sekalipun…

"HOI~"

…Apa…perasaanku saja yang begini?

"RUKIA AWAS~"

Eh…Apa…? Ada apa Sena berteri-

"KYA…" Ada bola basket yang mendekat tepat ke arah kepalaku, agh…kupejamkan mataku sambil kuletakkan kedua tanganku untuk mengatup kepalaku, berjaga-jaga supaya bola yang mungkin memang akan menghantamku itu tidak langsung mengenai kepalaku

DUGH

1 detik…

2 detik…

Eh? tidak terasa apa-apa, apa mungkin- begitu aku membuka kedua mataku

SRET

"Makanya jangan bengong"

Ku arahkan mata wajahku ke sumber suara yang berada tepat didepanku. Dia kan…

"KYAAA…KEREN"

WAW…WAW…

Heh…seluruh teman-teman cewek dikelasku berteriak histeris begitu, memangnya kenap-

"Kurosaki Ichigo dari kelas duabelas A itu memang sangat keren ya Kuchiki-san" comment Inoue sambil memegang kedua pundakku dan mengguncang-guncangnya, khe…sebegitu girangnya kah kau Inoue?

"Iya-iya…, gerakan reflex nya tadi juga sangat hebat…" kali ini Sena ikut nimbrung, Hei…hei…ingatlah kau sudah punya Grimmjow.

Sedangkan seseorang yang mereka ributkan itu, kini sudah kembali ke kelompoknya yang berada di ujung depan,he…bagaimana bisa dia…

"Kayanya Ichigo masih suka sama kamu deh, Rukia" celetuk Sena

"Hah…? Apa sih itu kan sudah lama banget" protesku

"Itu buktinya, tadi dia tolongin kamu kan?"

"Iya-iya, padahal kan jarak antara kelompok dari kelas kita dengan kelas Ichigo kan jauh, dari ujung ring disana dengan kita yang ada di sisi ring satunya lagi atau-" timpal tatsuki menanggapi perkataan Sena

"-jangan-jangan dia melihat ke Rukia terus" lanjut perkataan Tatsuki

BLUSH

Hahha ternyata ada juga teman dikelasku yang bisa menggodaku selain Sena, lihat saja akibat perkataanya itu kini wajahku pasti sudah seperti warna strawberry –ngepink– Hei~ itu kan nama si kepala jeruk itu –Ichigo (Baca:Strawberry)–

"Oh~ _so Kawaii ne~" _Goda Sena sambil mencolek-colek pinggangku dengan telunjuknya, hei…hentikan memangnya aku ini sabun colek apa

"Kenapa kau tidak coba saja dulu untuk memberikan kesempatan kedua pada Ichigo-kun"

"Hum…yang dikatakan Hinamori benar, percuma deh kalau kamu masih mengharapkan Kaien"

Saran Sena dengan tampang sok seriusnya.

Sesaat aku merenung…

* * *

><p><em>Benarkah akan berakhir dengan kata 'percuma' jika aku masih tetap mengharapkannya…<em>

_Mengetahui kenyataan…bahwa dia sudah memiliki seorang kekasih…_

_Dan haruskah aku memberikan kesempatan dan memberikan harapan kepada Ichigo…_

_Dan apakah dengan begitu aku akan bisa menyukainya, sama halnya dengan kumenyukai Kaien…_

* * *

><p><em><strong>-To Be Continued-<strong>_

P.S : Konbanwa…, Ini adalah fic-ku yang kedua, bagaimana menurut kalian, apakah unsure Gaje bin Abal-nya kentara? ^^a dan apakah Fic macam ini layak bertahan hidup(?)

Oleh karena itu saya sangat mengharapkan Kritik/Saran dalam bentuk apapun itu, semoga dengan begitu saya bisa lebih baik lagi… ^^v

**Mind to Review, Onegaishimasu m(_ _)m *ojigi**


End file.
